Its All Too Much
by monkey-mad
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson fall in love, but it leads to serious consiquences!
1. Arrivals

Chapter.1. – Arrivals  
  
It was a cold, wet and windy evening; but as usual, just like every other September the first, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the school grounds and screeched to a halt. The students stumbled out through the sliding train doors and the 1st years glanced around nervously. The infamous trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione, sidled through the crowd, and listened to the warm, kind (and sometimes a little overbearing) voice of the school Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Rubius Hagrid. He was addressing the first years in a firm but comforting tone. "Now yer will ave erd plenty lots bout ogwarts, and yer will also know that it as a very good reputation. Now as yer can all see, ere we ave several boats that are goin to take us up to the castle. If nyone feels in the slightest bit sea sick, then all yers got to do is stick your ed over the side of the boat, n do what yer need!" A few of the first years glanced around and giggled nervously. Over the top of the hustle and bustle, Harry spotted the unmistakable hair - do of his arch rival Draco Malfoy. As to avoid the conflict that was bound to arouse, along with Ron and Hermione, Harry determinedly tried to sneak his way through the midst of wandering students; but miserably failed. Within a flash Malfoy and his cronies were stood bang in front of them. "Thought you could avoid me this year Scarhead?" "You don't scare me Malfoy. There's no spell that you can do that I can't do either." "Pretty! Popular! Potter! Thinks he's so hard he could beat me in a duel." Spat Malfoy, as if the words left a sour taste in his mouth. "I'm not arranging another duel with you Malfoy. Remember when we arranged one in our first year? You were so scared you never even showed up!" said Harry mockingly. "That's not true!" mumbled Draco. "Crabbe, Goyle, we're leaving!" 


	2. Nothing Stays Secret For Long

Chapter.2. – Nothing Stays Secret For Long  
  
"HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP!" shouted a voice that seemed distant but familiar. "Harry come on you've got to wake up. We all overslept and have missed breakfast; our first lesson is in 5minutes!" screamed Ron in a panicky flap. Harry jumped out of bed, sending his bedding askew and cold ripple of wind around the dormitory. He hurriedly pulled on his uniform, grabbed his schoolbooks, and the pair of them hurried out of the room. When they eventually arrived at the Potions lab, Professor Snape was not impressed. "And where have you been?" snarled Snape. "Sorry Sir ...... overslept ...... missed breakfast." Panted Ron. "Well" rumbled Snape "That just isn't good enough is it? You will both receive detentions from me this evening, and I will be writing to the head master. I also highly recommend that one of you buys an alarm clock. There is an excellent shop in Hogsmeade called 'The Timepiece Terrain'. Now I suggest that you both take your seats!" "Yes Sir" they replied half – heartedly. During the lesson, they had to produce a levitating potion. In theory, the end product was to be a deep maroon colour; but, surprise surprise, Neville's turned out to be dark blue! "Mr Longbottom." Growled Snape "That does not appear to be maroon, does it?" "No Professor" Whimpered Neville. "I clearly stated at the end of last year that you need to listen more carefully, as not to make any more errors. You have clearly taken absolutely notice of what I said, have you Mr Longbottom?" "No Professor" snivelled Neville. "Miss Granger. Give him a hand and make sure that within the next ten minutes, Mr Longbottom has a fully concocted and perfect potion, because we will be testing it on your cat!" "What a nerve!" Hermione thought to herself, "If only he weren't a teacher!"  
  
"Did you see Crookshanks hit the ceiling?! That was hilarious!" chortled Seamus.  
  
"Well I didn't find it very funny. And neither would you if you were crookshanks. I think Snape was out of order testing that potion on my cat. He even made me go all the way to the girls' dormitory just to go and fetch him!" groaned Hermione. "Well I thought it was pretty funny!" giggled Harry. "Well you would Harry. How can I expect you to understand?" Wailed Hermione running off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry yelled after her. "Now what's goin' on 'ere then?" remarked a loud voice. Hagrid had seen Hermione running off in a state and decided to come over and see what was going on. "Oh. In Potions Professor Snape tested Neville's potion on Hermione's cat, and he hit the ceiling!" tittered Harry. "Yeah" cackled Ron "We all thought it was hilarious, but Hermione was really stressed out about it!" "Well o' course she was upset. Her cat coulda' been seriously 'urt. And I dont think teasing her is goin' to help" said Hagrid walking in the opposite direction. As Harry and Ron made their way to dinner, they had the shock of their lives. In the entrance hall, over by the window stood Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson...... KISSING!! Harry and Ron were so gob smacked that they ran straight into the Great Hall and announced it to the whole of the Gryffindor table. As soon the pair of love birds entered the Hall, the whole of the Gryffindor table burst into whispers and began pointing at them. They were so embarrassed that they didn't even realise they were holding hands! The only person who didn't seem to be making a fuss was Pansy's best friend, Eleanor Dwanbyer. The only thing she seemed to be doing was scowling at the pair. 


	3. Jealousy Can Sometimes Pay the Price

Chapter.3. – Jealousy Can Sometimes Pay the Price  
  
All through that week, nobody saw Malfoy and Pansy apart. They sat together at dinner, sat together in lessons, walked down the corridor holding hands. Even the teachers had noticed. Eleanor was becoming increasingly jealous. Not only had she stopped hanging round with Pansy (although she had no choice) but she was already plotting against her. Eleanor had had a little conversation with Marcus Flint. "Marcus, I really need your help. Would you be able to do me a little favour?" "It depends what it is" snarled Flint. "You know the whole thing with Draco and Pansy?" "Yes" he replied with a miserable drone. "It's making me jealous. Really Jealous!" "So ...... what's that got to with me?" said Flint not really listening. "I want her dead!" snapped Eleanor. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Flint "You're not serious. And anyway where do I come into it?" "Well ......" muttered Eleanor.  
  
"Good Afternoon Hogwarts, and welcome to the Quidditch Pitch on this fine, sunny afternoon. I'm Lee Thomas, and I will be your commentator for today's match of Ravenclaw V.S. Slytherin." The crowd roared as the players took their places on the pitch. Pansy was squealing with excitement at sight of Malfoy and Eleanor, sat next to her, was cackling away to herself. "AND THEY'RE OFF!" shouted Lee. "Abbie Swan passes it to Liam Slingsby and it's a goal to Slytherin!" The Slytherin crowd roars and Draco Malfoy looked smugger than ever. "Celina Baxter passes Abbie Swan; Swan passes it off, AND IT GOES TO RAVENCLAW!! Cho Chang has the ball, passes to Phillips, Phillips passes to Rowena Baltimore, Baltimore takes the shot, AND SHE MISSES!" Lee Thomas shouts as he really gets into the game. All of a sudden, before anyone knew what was happening, Waltham Gaffes (one of the Slytherin beaters) had smashed a bludger right in the direction of an unaware Pansy Parkinson. But, all of a sudden, not realising that Waltham had sent bludger, Eleanor stood up to cheer on Slytherin. Doing so, the bludger went straight for her and hit her in the side of the face. As soon as the Bludger made contact with Eleanor, she fell. She fell straight off the Quidditch stand and into the ground. Many people screamed, others just stood there speechless, and some ran down the stairs to go and see what they could do. Pansy distraught. Crying her eyes out she stared down at her best friend's body lying on the ground. 


	4. Bad News

Chapter.4. Bad News  
  
"Did you hear?" "No, what?" "That girl who was hit by a bludger ...... she's dead!" "She cant be. Oh her poor friend." All the next day Pansy heard whispers about the previous day's incident. Most people said that Eleanor had died; some said she was in a comer. She wouldn't talk to anyone; she couldn't bear to face anyone. Anybody who attempted to talk her she just told to go away. Before dinner that evening, despite the rumours she had heard, Pansy decided to go and visit her friend. "Hello Pansy" Madame Pomfrey said gently. "How is she?" whimpered Pansy. "Well ...... there is good news and bad news. The good news is that she cannot feel any pain." "Well" squeaked Pansy. "What's the bad news?" "Pansy ...... Eleanor is in a comer, there is absolutely nothing I can do. I want you to understand that she may never come round; and that if she does she will be like a vegetable" she said firmly. Pansy was confused "What do you by 'vegetable'?" "I mean she won't remember anything. She may not have any of her 5 senses, and she will be basically helpless." Whispered Madame Pomfrey, "I'm so sorry". Distraught; Pansy ran out through the double doors of the Hospital Wing crying her eyes out.  
  
"Everybody!" shouted the croaky voice of Albus Dumbledore. "I have some very sad news. One of our star pupils in the school lost her life to the quidditch pitch yesterday evening, because of an incident that happened, only a few days ago. I would like us all to pay a tribute, to our friend, Eleanor Dwanbyer and to take a 2 minutes silence." Silence swept across the great Hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As every single student in the school, paid tribute to the life and soul of Eleanor Dwanbyer.  
  
"BYE HARRY! SEE YOU IN SEPTEMBER!" "YEAH SEE YOU RON! HAVE A NICE SUMMER!" Harry yelled across the platforms of Kings Cross Station. "BYE HERMIONE! SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!" "BYE HARRY. HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!" Replied Hermione. "YOU TOO HERMIONE!" "What an eventful last week of school!" Harry thought to himself, as he walked with his Aunt and Uncle towards their Ford Galaxy People Carrier. "I wonder if my summer will be just as exciting!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
